papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 (TTYD) JP
Inventory: *Fright Mask x 6 *Fire Flower Badges: *Pretty Lucky *Power Smash Petal Meadows Go right. Avoid enemies and try to get Close Call. Go until you see a river with some bushes to the left. Look behind the bushes (talk to the bushes) for a pipe leading to a switch. Hit the switch to reveal a bridge. Note: Jumping in background areas is faster than just walking. Petalburg Talk to Kroop. Pick 1st, 2nd, 1st, and 1st options. Go out of town to the right. Road to Schwonk Fortress Hammer the ? block on the way for a POW Block. Go into building. Bald Cleft fight: Use POW Block. Out of the building to the right is another outdoor area. Look behind bushes towards the end for another POW Block. Go into building. Bristle fight: Use POW Block. Go right and out. Grab Fire Flower 'in ? Block. Heal at recovery block. Go until you reach Schwonk Fortress. Schwonk Fortress Thwomp Game Show: Pick 1st, 3rd, 4th, 2nd, and 3rd options. Go into sewers. If walking in the water, jump while moving to move faster. Go left and get Moon Stone with forced fight to use ''Fire Flower in. Go right and grab Sun Stone. Forced fight, use Fright Mask. Fight with Gold Fuzzy after going back.. Full power Smash. Incoming Fuzzy Horde. Target Gold Fuzzy still. Timed Headbonk. Timed Jump. Timed Headbonk if missed superguard on gold fuzzy. Grab '''Multibounce from ? Block. Go back out and left until you reach Petal Meadows. Petal Meadows (2) Talk with Koops. Koops joins. Get Fire Flower from ? block. Get Go further left. Try to get Close Call again if you missed it before. Insert Moon and Sun Stones. Get Koops ready on one switch while you go to other and hit both at same time. Enter pipe and enter castle. Hooktail Castle Go up a floor and paper airplane across. In next room, hit ? block for Power Bounce badge. Enter next room, don't read letter, talk to Red Bones, and get swarmed. Get over to Red Bones. Red Bones fight: Have Koops use Fire Flower. Failed power Smash with Mario. Level up FP. Hit purple switch. Get Koops ready on yellow switch. After hitting yellow block with hammer above, jump onto it and release Koops. Jump from block onto platform above. Jump down to lower platform. Use Koops to get key. Go right until you reach a room with prison bars and another red switch. Hold Koops to that switch and release when near bars. Go past black chest and get key. Escape maze. Unlock chest to get Paper curse. Go back out and Paper through prison bars. Paper through again to get Attack FX R badge. When unfolding from the bars, unequip Power Smash and equip Power Bounce and Attack FX R. Go left and keep going left until you reach the old Red Bones room. Paper through bars and go behind to find another key. Use Koops to get the key faster. Go back to the right to the room with the green switch elevator. Go up the elevator and go through locked door. Hit blue switch to reveal platform. On the next blue switch, you can skip it and jump straight to the window, but it's risky. Find another green switch elevator and go up that. Use Koops to get the Life Shroom while riding up. Go left through the door and skim through Ms. Mowz dialogue. Get key (middle chest). Forced battle with dry bones upon leaving treasure room, so run away. Go right across to next door. In yellow switch elevator room, go right and stay above until the dry bones is underneath you against the wall. Jump over dry bones, hit yellow switch with hammer and prep Koops. That should give you enough time to avoid the dry bones. Release Koops when on yellow elevator. Go left on rafters until you reach airplane. Airplane across room. Go down and right. Hit yellow switch. Use Koops to get key. Go up the stairs and through locked door. Go up until you reach Hooktail's chamber. Hooktail fight: Power Bounce and Shell toss until first form is dead. If you have 6 HP or more, pick first option. Otherwise, pick 2nd option for all 3 questions. On second form, Power Bounce (8 consecutive) + Shell Shot if you want to one-round the second form. Post Chapter 1 - Peach + Bowser Segments Peach: Skim through dialogue. Go left into restroom. Go right back out. Door opens automatically to go through, so go right and keep going right. Skim through more dialogue. Bowser: Skim through dialogue. Go right. Skim through more dialogue. Post Chapter 1 - Petalburg Go left out of town. Post Chapter 1 - Petal Meadows Keep going left until you reach the pipe back to the sewers. Get Close Call if you missed it before. Post Chapter 1 - Rogueport Sewers Go left and down a few floors until you reach the room before the Thousand Year Door. Continue to the Thousand Year door and get the next piece of the map. Use Paper to help you get there faster. Post Chapter 1 - Rogueport Skim through dialogue with Frankly. Go back to Rogueport Sewers through pipe. Post Chapter 1 - Rogueport Sewers Go down to the room before TTYD. Go behind bars with Paper and go into door. Trap Punio in corner. Follow Punio into pipe. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters